


Timewalker

by soaring_bubblegum



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Genderswap, Implied Relationships, Multi, Time Travel, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaring_bubblegum/pseuds/soaring_bubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of wandering around Hi no Kuni and taking great care of the kitsune youkai population the She-Kitsune bumped into an unexpected thing. A human kit. Time travel, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowledge Talks, Wisdom Listens

**Timewalker**

**Or The Goddess of Thunder**

"'Tis interesting indeed, Amaya."

The old female black as night fox sighed in agreement towards her mistress and sat tiredly on the mossy ground. Her old body wasn't made for this kind of long _treks_ , but since she was the one that had found the _thing_ it was her honour to show it to the She-kitsune. Otherwise she would have been laughed at and _no-one_ wished such, besides the younger females of the court of She-Who-Is-Thunder would have taken the chance to step on her and _try_ to take her position as the mistress' closest advisor.

Amaya was no fool, for a kitsune youkai she was very old and her kind had unusually long lives already. Some said that being near She of the One Hundred Tails had made her longevity extend since the mistress' youki usually _influenced_ living creatures near it. It was a valid theory, she mused silently, far-fetched but valid.

She gazed with respect and affection at their _mother_ , not naturally speaking of course, but when she had arrived here, in what humans called Hi no Kuni, the kitsune population had flocked to her like lost sheep, revelling in her presence and youki. The female youkai approached the little bundle on the grassy field. It reeked of pus and putrefaction and of blood, both old and new. She didn't like her mistress near it, but it was her land and she needed to assess if the _thing_ was a threat or not.

"'Tis a human kit, Amaya." Said the humanoid fox with bored amusement in her voice. Humans were like a plague. "Half-dead, but a human kit nonetheless."

"I don't think that's what they call their _kitlings_." She stated, being purely informative. After all, the She-kitsune hadn't met any humans or talked to them for that matter, but non-humanoid foxes had learned long ago that watching humans was instructive and brought a lot of profit to the den.

"Elaborate."

The old kitsune shuffled, making her hoshi no tama twinkle. "They do not use the term 'kit', I believe."

Sky eyes blinked twice in acknowledgement and a clawed pale hand gestured to the bundle on the floor. The human kitling was dying fast, very fast, not that Amaya cared, but it would seem that her mistress found the half-dead kit amusing and interesting to watch so the old fox sighed again and yipped low.

Two three-tailed bigger kitsune emerged from the woods after a while. While one-tailed foxes had normal fur colouring, which ranged from red to white, youki infused ones with more than one tail varied their fur to their personality. One of the three-tailed ones had mild green fur, matching his name while the other one, a female, was pure white.

"Hiroki, Rin." The old five-tailed black fox greeted. They nodded back and bowed low before the mistress, earning a pat on their heads from her. They approached the dying human kit and lifted it carefully, disappearing into the woods to carry their duties.

Amaya watched as the mistress gazed intently at the pile of pus, unidentifiable goo and dried blood that was starting to crack.

* * *

When Senju Yamamoto woke he felt wrong. His body felt wrong, his mind felt wrong. He only remembered being attacked by a wild and crazed bear that had mauled him to death. So, he should be dead, _right_? Or maybe he was in Heaven?

"Not likely, human whelp."

He jumped and looked frantically everywhere in the dark cavern he seemed to have waked in. The voice was male, that much he could gather but it was detached and cold. Amber eyes were glowing in the dark; he stiffened and waited for this dream to end.

"I shan't disappear by your whims, human whelp."

The Senju pressed his lips together and cursed inwardly. He now could see that some moonlight illuminated the den he was in and he was in for a surprise as he saw that what was talking to him was nothing else than a fox. A really big one at that, maybe the same size as a horse. He shuddered, this wasn't good at all. Animals weren't supposed to talk, were they? Unless…

_Youkai._

They were supposed to be _myths_ to scare children at night! They weren't supposed to be _real_! He scrunched his eyes shut, willing for this genjustu to disappear. It must've been a nightmare. Obviously, something wasn't working because the kitsune youkai was still watching him impassively.

"Go on, keep trying, human kit."

"You aren't supposed to be real!" he shouted without thinking.

The big sized fox tilted its head to the right slightly as if mocking him. Now, he had pride as a Senju, but having an actual _real_ youkai in front of him made him sag and curl up slightly.

"Yet you believe in kami, don't you?" Asked the demon in boredom.

"Humans tend to follow that kind of behaviour, Yuudai." A female voice stated calmly. This snapped the male kitsune into attention and he bowed low, four tails swishing around in happiness. Now that he noticed, his fur was a sandy brown.

"Broodmother." He greeted respectfully.

This _Broodmother_ was a woman finely dressed in a multi-layered furisode that glittered in the night. The glitters, he noticed, were precious gems and pearls and stones of different status. When he saw her eyes his mind reeled. That was no _woman_. Her eyes were eerily blue, that alone was scary, but what made his neck hair stand was the narrow pupil that adjusted itself to the light. Cat-like eyes stared back at him in silent reverie.

Suddenly the four-tailed sandy kitsune snarled at him dangerously, eyes promising pain. He shuddered and looked between the she-kitsune and the male fox in confusion and utter fear. The fox snapped at his incompetence.

"Bow, _whelp_! You are in presence of a goddess!"

His eyes widened in wonder and he looked at the woman again. She had a mystical glow to her aura, which was pleasant to the soul, and striking features. Molten precious gold for hair that shimmered in the dark, sky blue eyes that glowed in the dark, knife-like ears and an elegant poise and manner.

He gaped as the woman-goddess went to stroke the male kitsune's fur in praise, eliciting a proud purr from him. A goddess. There was no way in hell that the woman was a goddess.

"Nine hells, not one." She said.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"There are nine hells, human kit." She tilted her head, reminding him of the sandy kitsune. "Nine rings of hell connected to each other, actually."

He gaped again but absorbed the information that the she-god had decided to bless him with. As a Senju he had been trained to gather whatever would be useful for the clan, be it weapons, cattle or information.

_Who was she?_

"I am known, was and will be known to humans as Kaminari."

The young Senju froze on the spot. Kaminari-sama was supposed to be the goddess of storms and thunder, also known as the Heavenly Noise. But what he couldn't understand is what was doing a god in the human realm. He had always believed that the gods lived in another plane of existence.

"I believe you would need to be returned to your pack, yes?" She didn't wait for the answer. "It has been quite interesting having you here, human kitling, but I believe that imposing your stay might trouble your pack." She mused and twirled gracefully towards the entrance of the den while the four-tailed kitsune followed her dutifully.

He followed dumbly after them, scrunching his eyes at the sudden moonlight that flared into his eyes. The burn was worth it, as what he saw afterwards would remain in his memory for decades.

The clearing was eerily calm and guarded with gargantuan and ancient trees, whose knotted roots made a small labyrinth. A small pond reflected the moonlight and he could see little foxes prancing around, splashing each other playfully but careful not to bother the elder kitsunes.

The little ones had only one tail, he noticed absently, while the older ones went up to five tails. For a moment he thought he had seen a six-tailed one but it had disappeared in a flicker. Maybe tails made a difference in power. He then looked at the she-god and noticed than other than her eerie eyes and pointed ears she had no tails.

"Broodmother, look what I learned to do!"

Yamamoto was startled to see a young kitsune prance around the goddess in giddy happiness. The woman halted and waited patiently to be shown whatever sly trick the little one had learned, afterwards she spoke few words of praise and subtle encouragement making the little fox ecstatic.

"What pack does the human kit belong to, Manabu?" the she-god asked pleasantly to a four-tailed kitsune with copper fur.

Said youkai stood proudly but calmly before their mother-leader and nodded to her while his gaze swept to the frightened Senju. The fox approached him and took a whiff of his scent and returned to the goddess with a thoughtful look.

"He seems to be from the pack of the wood users, Haha-ue." He answered promptly.

The woman rested a clawed hand on the big kitsune's head and hummed in acknowledgement and praise. The four-tails was a bit smaller than the four-tails that had been guarding him in the den. His name was… Yuudai.

"You have my thanks, Manabu." She murmured. "I'll have Chiyo bring you a human scroll, yes? Which one do you wish for?"

The fox, named Manabu, perked up and smiled showing a row of sharp teeth. "I would like one about human anatomy next, if it pleases Haha-ue."

"It does. I shall ask Chiyo about this scroll later, I shall return the human kit to its pack now." She answered.

Yuudai growled low and soft but nevertheless the she-god's eyes shifted towards the sandy fox in silent question.

"Haha-ue shouldn't be concerned about human _whelps_. I shall deliver the human kit safely to its pack, there is no need for Haha-ue to be bothered."

She blinked. "Explain."

"They aren't worthy of Haha-ue's _priceless_ time!" he snarled.

"I see." She blinked slowly, _too slowly_ for it to be human-like. "I am grateful that you shared your thoughts with me so openly, dearest Yuudai. But as pack 'tis a must that I present the human kit to his pack unharmed, yes?" she explained serenely.

He saw the four-tails nod and sigh in exasperation and resignation. It would seem that the pack of kitsune youkai had some kind of hierarchy and something akin to laws or customs. Senju Yamamoto recorded this into his brain, doubtful that this would be of any use but memorizing it anyway. Knowledge was power, after all.

* * *

"Um… we're here… err…" he shuffled uncomfortably. He was relieved that they were near the Senju compound but the goddess was waiting for something that he didn't know. He also didn't know what to call her. She was Kaminari-sama, but he had heard the kitsunes call her Haha-ue. That wouldn't do, she wasn't his mother or he his son. Broodmother was out of the question…

"Call me whatever you like, human kit." She answered softly.

"Then… um. Not Broodmother, no. Err… what about…" he scratched his head in embarrassment. "Kaminari-sama? Or maybe not…"

"I have many names, human kit, choose what you like."

"I-I see…" he bit his lower lip. "Haha-ue?"

His eyes widened and he clamped one hand over his mouth, a whimper dying behind his lips in terror. He was so dead; he didn't have the right to call a goddess honourable mother! Kami-sama help him… He was surprised to find that he was still alive and breathing and that the woman was staring at him, eerie blue eyes drilling through his brown ones in direction towards his soul. Her face was a porcelain mask without any feelings.

"If that is your wish." She stated calmly.

He released the breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding all this time in relief. He wasn't going to die, it would seem. But calling her Haha-ue was a bit embarrassing.

"Um… what are we waiting for? …Haha-ue?" he asked, voice cracking.

She tilted her head slightly to the right, surely pondering the answer carefully so that he would understand. Sometimes she would use terms he couldn't relate to human society or behaviour.

"We are waiting for your sire." She blinked. "Your alpha male."

He pressed his lips in a thin line in worry. They were waiting for his father to pick up his chakra signature. But there was something off. He blinked. Of course! They weren't waiting for father, but for the leader of the whole Senju clan!

Yamamoto paled suddenly scratching a curious look from the goddess-in-flesh. This was very bad. If Senju Hashirama-sama played this wrong his life, Yamamoto's, would be on the line. So maybe, the woman was holding him as a hostage so that she would be unharmed. He shook his head. This was a goddess, there was no way she could be wounded so easily.

Haha-ue didn't even seem surprised when a group of ten people landed suddenly in front of them, security meters between the two little groups. He noticed that his father was indeed within the group. He paled. Senju Hashirama-sama and his little brother Tobirama-sama were also within the group. No doubt the strange energy that the woman emitted sent alarming bells in the Senju compound.

He felt a delicate touch on his lower back, prodding him to go forwards. Yamamoto glanced up and found that the woman was staring at him, disregarding the threat of the shinobi in front of her eyes.

"Go, human kit." She beckoned. "'Tis your pack, yes?" she asked evenly.

He saw as the Senju group tensed and looked at the woman warily. Yamamoto frowned, suddenly feeling as an ungrateful git. This goddess had nursed him back to health and saved him from his death and now was taking her time to bring him back to his clan. Taking a leap of courage he turned towards her and hugged her midriff, since the woman was taller than he.

She froze, he felt, but didn't do anything to push him away. He suddenly felt clawed delicate hands running slowly through his scalp, sending shivers through his spine and he almost wanted to purr in delight. Never mind that humans couldn't really purr.

He let go slowly and smiled shyly towards his Haha-ue who patted his head twice and beckoned him with a clawed hand towards the Senju again. So he obeyed and walked towards his father who received him with warm arms, the arms of a human, he noticed. When with the goddess he had noticed that her body temperature was quite high, at first thinking that she was feverish but noticing that this was natural so he had shrugged and welcomed the warmth.

"What are you?" the Senju clan head asked curtly.

The she-god blinked and tilted her head to the right, scanning the group of humans before her. She had meet many humans before this time, but it had been very long since she had actually talked to one of them.

"To humankind I am known as youkai." She answered pleasantly.

Murmuring between adults in the Senju group that Yamamoto didn't quite catch. He was more concerned about Haha-ue. His knowledge of her as a goddess would do no good to her credibility. Of course, she could pass as a youkai, as far-fetched as it seemed.

"She's a kitsune youkai, brother." Tobirama answered evenly.

Several gasps where heard. Kitsune youkai were known for trickery and cunning. Having one as an ally and friend was rare, as they were known for treachery too. Yamamoto was bothered by the fact that no adult denied the fact that Haha-ue was a she-demon. Had they been lying when they told children that they didn't exist?

"Indeed." She stated calmly while gazing at the younger brother. "You have been in contact with a tengu, have you not?"

Tengu scent was quite unique. Musky, feather-like and fiery. With an undertone of youki and bloodlust. She had smelt it many times before, as it was also present in a group of humans. Before this time.

"You mean the Uchiha." The oldest stated, frowning slightly.

Yamamoto watched as Haha-ue shook her head delicately. "No, 'tis a real one you have met." She claimed making the Senju leader stiffen.

"Well, if this isn't awkward I don't know what this is!" said Tobirama. Hashirama sighed quietly and, to the surprise of everyone present in the woods, the kitsune youkai chuckled slightly, the sound of twinkling bells soaring through the air. "I'm Senju Tobirama and this is my older brother, Senju Hashirama. It is a pleasure to meet you…"

"I have many names." She said, a deja vù coming to Yamamoto's mind. "Call me what you like."

"Um… Haha-ue?" said Yamamoto, and cursed himself for his loud mouth. "Don't you have a given name, like, by your parents?"

Maybe it had been his imagination, but Yamamoto saw chips of ice and hatred flash in Haha-ue's eyes. It chilled him to the bone, but he stood firm in his question. Never mind that the adults were almost gaping at him.

"I have no sire, thus I have no 'given name'." she said detachedly.

" _Every_ youkai has a sire." Said the Senju leader, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"'Tis true." She nodded. "'Tis also true that I have no sire."

Suddenly a small fox kit stumbled into the little clearing pouncing towards the kimono-clad goddess. In mid air a mid sized root caught him and pinned him to the ground. Yamamoto turned to see Hashirama-sama holding his hands in a seal. _Crap_.

After the fox came rushing a rather big raven that halted and hovered over Haha-ue's head. The woman ignored the bird, looking thoroughly bored. He didn't see anything but suddenly the raven was in the goddess' hand, clawed hands squeezing the poor animal.

He watched in horror as the raven exploded from the pressure, bird guts and blood falling to the floor. Haha-ue opened her hand and let the corpse of the raven fall to the floor unceremoniously.

"Release my kit, human." She said, voice empty while flickering her hand to get rid of the bloody mess.

Senju Hashirama complied reluctantly and watched as the kit pounced and climbed the woman's body up to her shoulders, where he settled in a furry ball, trembling. The little fox yipped in frightened tones and the woman nodded once.

"Thou hast been housing tengu without the consent of the kitsune, human." She stated, no question in her voice. "Thus, shall be punished accordingly."

"Wait." Tobirama exclaimed. "The tengu were brought here without our knowledge! The Uchiha came with someone we hadn't meet before, so we didn't know they were trespassing Hi no Kuni."

The air sizzled and calmed and the she-goddess whistled low which ensued a chaos of leaves in the clearing. The leaves were suspended in the air, floating lazily and they noticed a gigantic blood red fox besides the she-kitsune. Yamamoto gaped, it was even bigger than Yuudai! But then again this was the six-tails that he had seen before in the clearing.

"One Hundred Tails." The fox bowed and said. "What is your desire?"

"Konoha." She acknowledged, fondness in her voice. "It would seem tengu have trespassed."

The fox smiled slyly big rows of sharp teeth and big fangs gleaming in the sun. Yamamoto shuddered. The she-god had shown him nothing but kindness but that didn't mean that the other kitsune had to be as gentle as the she-kitsune was. If she gave free will to one of them…

"As you wish, Haha-ue." He said and disappeared in a flurry of green leaves.

Then the woman proceeded to grab the little kitsune's scruff and lifted it to face-level. Grey innocent eyes stared back at hers in love and she allowed herself a small smile of affection.

"Kitling, it would seem you are about to gain your second tail." She said pleasantly, making the little one yip in happiness. "Thus you shall be rewarded with a name and your hoshi no tama."

"Thou shalt be named Kiyoshi." And a bright ball of light glowed on top of the little kitsune's head.

While the ceremony was going on the Senju stared avidly. No one had actually seen a kitsune youkai receive his or her hoshi no tama. It was a sacred day for the youkai races so while naming ceremonies were on waging wars or political warfare was put on hold until it ended.

Youkai were noble creatures, after all.

"Watch carefully, for you are beholding a naming ceremony of the youkai race." Senju Hashirama murmured. "Watch and learn."

The little youkai floated in the air, his hoshi no tama taking the shape of a small smoke bomb. The glowing ball descended and nestled comfortably under the kit's snout, right on his neck. He yipped and landed on all fours gracefully.

Kaminari-sama proceeded to tuck her clawed hands into her kimono's sleeves and nicked something. Afterwards he offered the thing, which happened to be a regular leaf, to the kit's hoshi no tama. It absorbed it and glowed for an instant before it flickered out, dulling its blue colour.


	2. Seiten no heki-reki or Thunderclap from a clear sky

**Last lines of Knowledge Talks, Wisdom Listens**

_"Watch carefully, for you are beholding a naming ceremony of the youkai race." Senju Hashirama murmured. "Watch and learn."_

_The little youkai floated in the air, his hoshi no tama taking the shape of a small smoke bomb. The glowing ball descended and nestled comfortably under the kit's snout, right on his neck. He yipped and landed on all fours gracefully._

_Kaminari-sama proceeded to tuck her clawed hands into her kimono's sleeves and nicked something. Afterwards she offered the thing, which happened to be a regular leaf, to the kit's hoshi no tama. It absorbed it and glowed for an instant before it flickered out, dulling its blue colour._

* * *

Yamamoto watched, fidgeting, as Haha-ue gracefully accepted the cup of green tea, making the simple action something of an _art_. But then again, the she-demon's actions were precise and flowing, almost delicate.

After the naming ceremony of the kit had been over Senju Tobirama-sama had cheerfully invited Haha-ue to their compound, more specifically the clan head's house, and offered tea and snacks, as proper customs dictated. She had politely accepted and been led through the Senju compound to the grand house.

Here were they now, seated on cushions and silently sipping green tea. The atmosphere was tense and _awkward_ and Yamamoto could see that some of the elders were on edge. Inviting a demon to your house was not cautious for then they could memorize the layout of the house and do wicked things afterwards.

It would seem that Haha-ue was not bothered by the silence at all since she was just taking silent sips of tea. Yamamoto had no idea why he was in the room at all. Maybe because he had spent some time with the she-god?

"Say, kitsune-hime, how did you know that tengu had been in contact with us?" Tobirama asked. "It had been some time."

Haha-ue put down her teacup carefully and looked at the white-haired Senju. "Tengu have a very distinctive scent." She explained.

"How so?" he inquired.

The golden-haired goddess frowned slightly in concentration. Yamamoto was used to the action, after all they had walked back to the Senju compound and he had some time to ask things to her. She had always tried to explain in _human_ terms as possible but was difficult for her to do so.

"The scent is different, just like water and fire do not have the same smell, yes?" she tried to elaborate as best she could. "For once, tengu smell of fire and feathers, there was also the scent of musk so I can know that 'tis a male you have been in contact with, yes?" she offered.

Tobirama-sama nodded and frowned. "I see." He smiled. "It must be marvellous to be able to discern so much with just a whiff of scent."

Haha-ue shook her hair delicately. "Not so." She raised a clawed hand and gestured towards all the Senju gathered in the room. "We can also smell the decay in your bodies, thus know when your time will come for nature to take you back." She stated.

The crowd tensed. Basically, she was saying that youkai knew when they were going to die. It was so sad, at least Yamamoto thought it was. Knowing when was your time to go…

"Do not fret, human kit." She said softly. "We cannot discern our own deaths, since we do not decay with time."

Yamamoto felt some kind of foreign relief wash through his mind and body.

Senju Hashirama frowned deeply in thought and his glaze flickered to the beautiful features of the she-kitsune's face. The only thing that made looking at her _strange_ was the three marks she had on each cheek. Maybe it was to discern to which kind of demon she was? They resembled whiskers.

Maybe the thought of forging a new alliance with the kitsune clan was not so bad after all. The woman-demon in front of them hadn't made any suspicious move or comment, quite the contrary. She was as open as she could and she had even let them be guests to a youkai naming ceremony.

"Kitsune-dono." He stated. "I would like to strike a deal with your clan."

The woman stared at him with cat-like glowing eyes, surely interested in the offer but didn't utter a word. Some of the elders fidgeted in nervousness and some in fear, Yamamoto noticed. Hashirama-sama was set in stone in his proposal and no one could make him back off it. Still, the she-demon stared at him as if searching for something that would determine her decision.

Her gaze softened somewhat and her lips curled upwards pleasantly. "What kind of deal art thou referring to?" she asked.

Senju Hashirama nodded and proceeded to explain that it would be an exchange of some kind so that both could profit from it somehow.

"We would be honoured if Kitsune-dono would offer us your protection." He asked of her, a gleam in his dark eyes showing.

The she-god merely stared and tilted her head in a manner that humans found uncomfortable for it was animal-like behaviour. "I see." She said. "What would we be gaining form thee in return?"

Suddenly, as if on an uncontrolled whim, Hashirama rose and paced the room, walking in circles around the she-god. Haha-ue merely stared on ahead to the wall while sipping her tea calmly, eyes half-lidded in thought.

"You shall be celebrated every year, and every month an offering to the forest will be made in your behalf." The young Senju clan head stated. "Your kitsune will have immunity and whomever touches them shall be severely punished." Hashirama knelt before the female youkai and looked in her eyes that pulled him in. He saw his soul.

Kaminari sighed quietly. "Why should we be celebrated? We have no interest in such procedures." She raised a clawed hand and placed it under the clan head's chin, assessing him. "I can protect my den, I have no need of your protection."

She tilted her head again, making Tobirama shudder. "What are you offering exactly, wood user?"

Hashirama stared right back at her, trying to show his determination to forge an alliance with the kitsune youkai. While the Senju were blessed by the woods they had no protectors unlike the Uchiha clan who had the tengu race on their side. The young clan head was no fool, the offer he was making could shake the grounds of the feeble peace they had with the Uchiha clan.

"Companionship, this is what I offer." He said evenly.

The she-demon laughed delicately, sharp fangs showing.

* * *

Senju Hashirama gazed fondly towards his garden. It was a sunny and beautiful day with no clouds whatsoever. Hi no Kuni was known for its good and warm weather, but days like these were rare. The green grass reflected the sun and created an idyllic picture.

There, seated on a tree root, was Kitsune-dono (or Kitsune-hime, as Tobirama liked to call her) surrounded by some of the Senju clan children and some of her own kits. Apparently the she-demon was a magnet for little ones, no matter the race.

She was smiling slightly in amusement as the children pranced around playing with her fox kits. Using her clawed pale hands to move green leaves around while the little ones chased after them in merry laughter. One of the human children fell and scrapped his knee while bawling his eyes out. The mothers who were seated calmly at the other side of the garden panicked at the situation, but hesitated to approach the she-demon's area.

Kitsune-dono merely stood gracefully and walked towards the child. Apparently the kid was Mika's child, Takeshi's wife, as the mother was debating whether to get near the group of kitsune or not. The child, Ran, continued crying until the she-demon dropped down to his eye level and patted his head. Afterwards the woman proceeded to clean the wound with the sleeve of her luxurious furisode and blow on it to ease the pain.

Her hands glowed green with chakra, now this startled Hashirama, and the wound closed leaving neither trace nor mark. The Senju clan head narrowed his eyes in silent reverie. The female youkai was a healer, it would seem, and they were extremely rare in human population because a perfect chakra control was necessary.

Males had usually larger chakra reserves, therefore their chakra was harder to control. Females, on the other hand, had little chakra but had nice control over it. The Senju clan healers were mostly females, and they had only ten of them altogether. If he could talk Kitsune-dono into training their females, maybe, just maybe…

He had almost forgotten that their deal was a gift for a gift so he would have to repay her somehow. The first one had been protection, so she had sent her kitsune population to watch over the Senju people. In return he had gifted her with a shamisen of the greatest quality. She had smiled pleasantly to him and accepted the gift wholeheartedly. Afterwards she had played for them in the garden.

The shamisen was an instrument of beauty. Made from red sandalwood with ivory pegs, strings made from twisted silk and the belly was covered in cat skin. In her hands the music was grand and splendid.

He watched as the kid, Ren, thanked the she-demon and ran towards her mother while pointing at the female youkai, saying how nice she was and how she had healed his wound. The mother, Mika, smiled somewhat and bowed towards Kitsune-dono. The youkai nodded and returned to her root, resuming the act of entertaining the children.

"Haha-ue is the _best_! Right, Okaa-san?"

The garden froze and Hashirama looked at the child's mother. Her lips were pressed in a thin like and her eyes were averted to the side. Obviously she didn't want to meet her kid's eyes nor the youkai's curious gaze. Maybe the little child hadn't noticed but she had placed the female demon above her own biological mother.

Mika frowned in anger and tugged Ran along, stepping out of the garden while the other mothers whispered amongst them. They weren't that bothered, after all almost every child in the village called the she-demon Haha-ue. Apparently they had picked it up from the youkai kits that used the title towards Kitsune-dono.

It would seem Mika was new to this kind of _situation_. Having regular foxes in the street was fine, nice if you even asked some of the population since they sometimes helped the people around the village. Kitsune youkai were different, they talked to you, rarely, and actually were pretty mischievous and sly.

It had been a month since the deal had started and people were becoming used to waking up to foxes yipping, eating while foxes pranced around and went to sleep with foxes guarding the village. Some citizens had refused to be protected by _demons_ so the youkai had simply left them to their premises and moved on.

The second time he asked something of her she had been somewhat surprised, but agreed rather fast. He wanted her to help one of the elder woman to pass away gently to the spirit world. The old woman had been grateful towards the demon and had said that it was an honour for one as lowly as her to be watched over by _His_ mate.

Kitsune-dono had smiled warmly and said that she could offer her a place among her kitsune if she wished so. The old woman had refused and asked that they leave the two of them alone. In the dark of the night a lovely voice singing had been heard a song in a rather strange language. The day after the woman had died. He had gifted her with a Kagura suzu that had been accepted with a fond smile.

"Hashirama-sama, the Uchiha have come." The Senju clan head watched as his secretary bowed. "Shall I send them in?"

Hashirama sighed wearily and nodded. "Please, do so. But first ask Kitsune-dono to join us, would you?"

He saw Takeshi nod and walk briskly towards the she-demon. He bowed respectfully to her and Hashirama watched as they exchanged pleasantries. Kitsune-dono nodded once and gathered the children around saying something that upset them as they walked towards their mothers. The kitlings disappeared in the forest and suddenly the blood red fox they rarely saw appeared next to the she-demon.

They walked calmly towards the house and stepped inside. The she-kitsune smiled at him pleasantly and nodded once while taking a seat to his left. On his right would sit his little brother, where was he?

"I hope I'm not late!" someone exclaimed.

Ah, there he was. He was somehow messy and he narrowed his eyes at him in a silent reprimand. Startled, he watched as the youkai woman went to his brother and arranged gracefully his clothing and armour, earning a radiant grin form the white-haired young man. She returned to her seat, six fox tails encircling her in a lazy but protective stance.

The shoji door opened and the Uchiha group of emissaries entered with proud steps. Some of them narrowed their eyes at the presence of a _woman_ in the meeting room and some of them were startled when they saw the gargantuan fox resting at her side.

_Six tails._

Hands flew towards swords while the Senju side of the room merely stared at them in deliberate boredom. Time froze as Uchiha men started to unsheathe their blades and the monster fox growled menacingly at them. One of the dark-haired Uchiha unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the she-demon.

_Bad move._

The gargantuan blood red fox disappeared and reappeared in front of the man, maws open showing gleaming fangs. The Uchiha fell backwards in fright and the kitsune snorted derisively, returning at a leisure pace towards her mistress.

"Now, violence is unnecessary." Said Hashirama. "The kitsune are guests of the Senju, rest at ease."

He gazed at Kitsune-dono for a moment and noticed that her eyes were bouncing from Uchiha to Uchiha, pupils narrowing into slits. Two of the Uchiha clan had their gaze fixated on her, one was smirking, and the other was emotionless. He was worried, as it would seem that Madara had taken interest in the youkai.

"What is she?" demanded the Uchiha clan head.

"A kitsune youkai, Madara." Answered the smirking one. "Very _old_ and powerful too."

Half-lidded sky blue eyes looked at Madara and he looked straight back. Those eyes were too entrancing for their own good. Maybe he could pluck them out and preserve them in a pot. But as he gazed at her he realized that without the body the eyes were nothing. As ironic as it might seem the kitsune was the total opposite of Uchiha features.

Molten gold hair, fair skin, sky eyes and, he realised, clawed hands. The furisode she was wearing was exquisite, silk fabric gleaming proudly. Now, Madara was known for his strange taste in women, but this one… this one was _strange_.

"Madara, this is Kitsune-dono, she agreed to Senju companionship." He turned to gaze at the woman. "Kitsune-dono he is-"

She raised a clawed hand to cease his introductions. "I do know who he is, Hashirama." She blinked slowly, always _too slowly_ for it to be human-like. "Do you have your eyes?"

The Uchiha clan head narrowed his black as night eyes and tensed slightly. This youkai knew about the Mangekyo. How was it even possible? He had been the first to attain it and he hadn't told anyone else. "Yes." He answered anyways. "How is that your concern?"

"Oh, it _is_ of her concern." Uchiha Sasuke smirked. "After all, her mate hates it." _Hates us._

"Oh, right." Tobirama perked up. "You never told us you were mated! Who is your mate?" he asked, interested.

The she-demon pressed her red lips into a thin line. "That is _not_ of your concern."

She glared icily at one of the tengu as he opened his mouth to answer. "I _do_ know." He said, and Hashirama watched as Kitsune-hime shut her eyes in frustration. "It's Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The room moved in slow motion as some of the Uchiha rose in indignation and fear while Tobirama gaped at the woman-demon. The tengu who had spoken, Sasuke was his name, sat there smirking in amusement and watching Kitsune-dono. The other tengu, Itachi he remembered, was gazing at the she-demon with something akin to concern.

Hashirama frowned. Actually the fact that she was the mate of the Nine-Tailed Fox was a good thing for the clan, that would mean that no youkai would dare attack them and that humans would think twice before making a move against them. But he was somewhat disappointed the she hadn't told him beforehand.

The female youkai growled in rising frustration. "Cease your insolent _chatter_." She ground out.

The room went quiet and Hashirama sighed inwardly. As questions were starting to rise again a flash of silver crossed the room and landed on Kitsune-hime's clawed hands.

"What is that?" someone on the Uchiha side asked.

The tengu who hadn't spoken yet, Itachi, answered. "A Kuda-gitsune."

So that was a pipe-fox? How interesting, Hashirama mused. The thing was very lithe and had no legs but the head was somewhat defined. Little fox-ears poked form its head and red eyes gazed towards the she-demon.

"This is bad, Haha-ue." Some were startled when the gargantuan red kitsune spoke. "Chichi-ue will not like this." He said and looked around the room, taking notice of the confused looks. "That," he said, gesturing towards the pipe-fox. "Is Tsukiyomi, Chichi-ue's personal Kuda-gitsune."

The silver lithe fox was ignoring the tense atmosphere in the room and cuddled against his mistress' cheek. The woman had her eyes closed and when they opened they flickered to blood red for a moment before they returned to the familiar blue.

"Konoha, go meet him." She blinked tiredly. "Make sure he doesn't cause _too much_ trouble."

The six-tails hesitated but nodded towards his Haha-ue and dashed towards the garden and jumped on a tree branch, disappearing. Meanwhile the Uchiha were restless. Madara was looking at the female youkai in interest and curiosity. She took a leaf from her kimono sleeve and poured chakra into it, afterwards she gave it to the pipe-fox and it flew away in a sliver flash.

"Um, what is going on?" asked Tobirama in confusion.

The she-kitsune pressed her lips together. " _He_ is coming." She explained. "And he doesn't like _them_." She gestured towards the Uchiha group. "I suggest you refrain from talking." she stated.

"Haha-ue!" they watched as the six-tails ran towards them in haste. "Haha-ue!"

She ran her clawed fingers through his blood red fur in an attempt to calm him down as the humans and tengu watched. Apparently, the fox was alarmed and worried about something they didn't know.

"The Hyakki Yako!"

* * *


	3. Saru mo ki kara ochiru or Even monkeys fall from trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things need to be made clear for this chapter and following ones. I will be using characters from other series, be it manga or anime, such as Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha to base of demon characters. I do not own any characters that are not my own.
> 
> I'm having a massive writer's block and I'm trying very hard to headbutt through it. 
> 
> I know the update is short and not that satisfying. This story is slow and it took me pains to write this chapter. As stated at the start of the chapter I am having a massive writer's block and it's taking me everything I have to write this. Plus, I have a summer job that makes me pretty tired and I've got friends to go out with.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

****Last lines of** **Seiten no heki-reki or Thunderclap from a clear sky**  
**

_"Um, what is going on?" asked Tobirama in confusion._

_The she-kitsune pressed her lips together. "He is coming." She explained. "And he doesn't like them." She gestured towards the Uchiha group. "I suggest you refrain from talking." she stated._

_"Haha-ue!" they watched as the six-tails ran towards them in haste. "Haha-ue!"_

_She ran her clawed fingers through his blood red fur in an attempt to calm him down as the humans and tengu watched. Apparently, the fox was alarmed and worried about something they didn't know._

_"The Hyakki Yako!"_

* * *

It was legend and tradition that the Kyubi no Kitsune could see all that happened in the world, no matter the time or space. It made him wonder if it confused the ancient demon or if he was, surely, used to it after centuries and centuries of this happening. Plus, the vast knowledge he possessed would help process the information.

When Konoha had mentioned the Hyakki Yako he had thought of the art in the book. But he realised he had meant _the_ Hyakki Yako, the night parade of one hundred demons. Humans usually related this to summer nights where the demons paraded the streets and if someone approached they would die.

But the pale face of Tobirama-sama told him otherwise. The Hyakki Yako was a concentration of youkai, led by _someone_. And this someone was Kyubi no Kitsune who was their lord and sire and they came searching for their lady and mother.

_Kaminari-sama_.

He still didn't understand why a goddess had mated with a demon. A tiny part of his mind realized that humans couldn't actually comprehend how kami or youkai thought. His gaze fell on the still somewhat distressed six-tailed kitsune who was being calmed by a stony-faced goddess.

Her eyes snapped up and a silver blur raced into the building again, the leaf that had been given to him still in his mouth. A message? A delivery? He stared curiously, the nagging feeling of danger dulling in Haha-ue's presence.

The Uchiha remained silent, but almost all of them were tense, as was Hashirama-sama. But Hashirama-sama was worried about Haha-ue he could see, because maybe, _just maybe_ , their deal was against Kyubi's wishes.

Did a demon have the right to _punish_ a she-god?

He wondered if Kaminari-sama had children, or kits. She was mated to Kyubi, she must've provided an heir, no? But then again, this was a human custom. He sighed in confusion.

Uchiha Madara bolted and stood watching the woods near the house with swirling red eyes, searching for something that couldn't be seen. Hashirama-sama was actually sweating, his steady glance on the she-god.

She rose and walked towards the garden, stopping at the middle of it. Suddenly and oppressive aura raked the building and some people actually gasped for breath as they saw a parade of _something_ walk into the clearing.

It was headed by a man. No, not a man, a _demon_. Hair golden and white and red as fire, mimicking the effect as it licked the sky. He was dressed in traditional hakama, red and black and engraved with koi, Yamamoto realized as he started to lose consciousness.

_Was he going to die?_

" _Anata_."

Her voice was clear and it breezed at them somewhat easing the pressure they felt. It was not her doing but her mate's. The pressure was almost unbearable, was this what they called spiritual strength?

The power that kept them choking and gasping for breath receded a little, allowing them to fill their lungs with powerful mouthfuls of _sweet_ tasting air. Yamamoto looked with glossy eyes at his Haha-ue.

The delicate, pale, _too pale_ , hand was enclosed in clawed big male hands. While forehead rested against forehead, silent words not needed to say aloud were exchanged between the two entities.

The Hyakki Yako hovered at the Kyubi's back, watching with rapt eyes the scene for it had been long since they had seen the mate of He Who Is Fire. They were pleased, immensely so, after all, the lord was not in a good mood and nothing they could do would calm him.

Maybe their kit could somewhat placate his sire's rage, but it could not compare to the pleasantness the she-god emanated always. Her scent was soothing and welcoming, like the scent one never forgets of a mother.

The demons of the parade were proud of Kyubi's heir, who shared his name. Kurama, a fiery red kitsune youkai was the one who had been born from the union of a taiyoukai and a goddess. He had always had human-like appearance, long crimson hair, which turned silver when in rage and a tranquil nature.

Some nature demons had been content when the young heir had chosen a rose whip for weapon. No doubt it was to honour his mother, who loved them so much that she had actually been given a garden full of them as present from their lord.

The boy was a really pleasant and calm creature of fine features, much like his parents. He was now a bit to the side of the scene, giving his sire and mother some space. Hovering over his right clothed shoulder was the little kuda-gitsune, a mere streak of silver and grey.

Apparently Kurama had succeeded in toning down the Kyubi's ire somewhat. If not, most probably all humans would be pretty much on the floor grasping at the last strands of their lives. Kurama silently thanked his mother for the forewarning and the wisdom in sending Tsukiyomi beforehand to him as a warning.

The child, Kurama, had sensed his mother's most trusted kitsune –Konoha- scouting ahead. With a brief sniff of air the six-tails had bolted and ran back to his mistress in alarm. Kurama could not and would not blame the fox. Father did make a rather fearsome figure when displeased.

He had proceeded to talk in soothing and respectful tones to his sire, speaking of how mother would be pleased to see him again and of how they would be able to hold each other after long years of not seeing his one and only mate. This had indeed placated the Kyubi's rage to lower tones. Still, it made no difference to the humans; they had still choked and gasped for breath in his presence.

Kurama's gaze swept the area, which was a well-kept garden that was near the forest they had been walking in, and focused on the two tengu that apparently were consorting with the Uchiha clan of humans. He sniffed delicately in contempt. Father had no love for the feathered fiends nor did he. He wouldn't act unless his sire told him to though.

His eyes fell on the rather otherworldly figure of his mother. She was too different to be called beautiful or even pretty in kitsune standards. He was not too sure on human ones, but he felt he could somewhat understand the confused and awestruck looks some humans sent towards his mother. Mother was of a strange and eerie beauty. It was electrifying sometimes to actually look at her and see how her features were just so… alien.

Of course, it was unlikely to see an actual god in what was supposed to be their human form. In ancient human paintings their beauty was moulded to human standards but still held an air of strangeness about it. Youkai had no art and they shared information and impressions from memory or old stories that were whispered around.

Hisses and growls of indignation rose from the Hyakki Yako when they spotted the two tengu calmly standing and watching as the scene between the goddess and the demon lord unfolded. Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly and his fingers twitched. He wanted nothing more than strike the two offending demons with his rose whip but decided against it. He did not want to displease his mother.

He inhaled softy and smiled slightly. "Mother."

Said entity turned and blinked out of the reverie that had both demon and goddess alike in trance. Her lips curled upwards pleasantly and she beckoned her child forwards with one hand. Kurama complied before stealing a glance towards his father who merely looked back at him.

When he approached his mother his smile grew. "Mother, I have missed you greatly." He took one of her pale hands into his and turned it so the palm was upwards. "It pleases me greatly to find you in good health." He kissed his mother's wrist gently and released her hand carefully.

"You have been missed terribly, child." Answered the goddess in a strained whisper. "I hope all is well."

He merely nodded while keeping tabs on his father's agitated aura.

The night parade took this as permission to flutter about their Lord's mate while peppering her with affection and compliments while Kurama and his sire stood at the side watching this in bored interest. It had been quite a while since they had seen Kaminari-sama and they always outdid themselves in originality when showering her with compliments.

A yuki-onna puffed out and made snowflakes dance around the goddess, while an abura-akago giggled quietly behind the woman's shoulder. A futakuchi-onna was babbling away while the goddess merely smiled and nodded at every one of them, acknowledging their presence and making them feel appreciated.

The chatter and good atmosphere was cut short by a wild burst of Kyubi's angry aura, which made the Hyakki Yako cower behind the goddesses' shoulders. The she-god's lips uncurled and remained neutral while her gaze wondered towards the humans that were watching the scene. They snapped back towards her mate when the anger in him grew.

His gaze was cold when their eyes locked.

"Explain."

**Author's Note:**

> Kaminari the Thunder Queen and the Heavenly Noise, She of the One Hundred Tails, Mate of Him who is Fire and Rage, the Broodmother, She-kistune and Empress of the Night, also known as Namikaze and Uzumaki Naruto, bethroded to Uchiha Itachi by Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.
> 
> Her female court and advisors:
> 
> Amaya: night rain (five-tails, black fur)
> 
> Beniko: vermillion child (two-tails, blood fur)
> 
> Chiyo: eternal, 1000 generations (three-tail, grey fur)
> 
> Haruka: far away (two-tails, faint blue fur)
> 
> Kasumi: mist, fog (three-tails, translucent fur with specks of grey)
> 
> Rin: cold, dignified (four-tails, ice-like fur)
> 
> Tomoko: child of wisdom (three-tails, brown fur)
> 
> Umeko: plum child (two-tails, peach-like fur)
> 
> Akane: deep red (one-tails, red fur)
> 
> Her male court and advisors:
> 
> Isamu: courage, bravery (three-tails, mauve fur)
> 
> Manabu: studious (four-tails, copper-like fur)
> 
> Hiroki: big tree (three-tails, green fur)
> 
> Masao: righteous (one-tails, white fur)
> 
> Takeru: warrior (two-tails, pale brown fur)
> 
> Yuudai: grandeur (four tails, sand-like fur)
> 
> Konoha: leaf (six-tails, blood red fur)
> 
> The kitlings:
> 
> Kiyoshi: the quiet one (two-tails)


End file.
